Our First
by HeyLebanese
Summary: DANTANA FIC! SMUT! Dani and Santana decide it's time to take another step in their relationship. What can happen after that?
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to write something about Dantana. They're way too cute together.**

**This is gonna be a quick story, maybe three chapters, all sexy, sweet and funny. **

**For those who read my other fic, 'Let's Be Fair, Wedding Rings For Everyone', I know I don't update in a while, but don't worry, I'm working on that. All the next chapters are programmed, I just need to find time to write them.**

**Well, enjoy ;)**

* * *

"There's no one home." Stated Santana looking seductively at Dani after having checked the apartment out.

Dani knew what that meant and she wanted it so much. It was time.

"Well… Let's see what you can do." Dani said almost challenging Santana, who was the type of person who loved any kind of challenge. _Especially_ if it was sex related.

It didn't take long for Santana to close the gap between them and when the two girls kissed, Dani was impressed with the intensity. Santana was the girl for passionate kisses, but that one was in a whole different level of awesomeness.

The blonde girl knew that was gonna be a hell of an experience.

Time was going faster and it didn't take long for the girls to get naked. Dani thought she would be shy, but Santana was making her feel so confident and amazing that it was impossible for anything to hold her back.

"Is it too cliché of me to say that I like you better when you're naked?" Santana joked, never losing eye contact with Dani, who laughed a bit.

"Now I think you're only in this for my body." Dani joked back, and it was time for Santana to laugh.

"Hell no, babe. You can bet on it!" And with that line, Santana put Dani through Kurt's bedroom area.

He was gonna have to forgive her later for invading his personal space like that (especially his bed), but Santana didn't want her first time with Dani to be on the couch she sleeps in.

Between fiery kisses and travelling hands, the girls managed to get in bed. Santana was on top and Dani was really enjoying her dominant attitude.

"No second thoughts about this?" Santana asked one last time before advancing.

"None." Answered Dani and that was all Santana needed to hear.

The latina started to kiss Dani's neck passionately while working the girl's core up with her fingers. Dani got even more convinced that that was gonna be a hell of a sex experience, and when Santana started to go down on her, she couldn't control her moaning.

Dani lost track of time. Santana's tongue felt way too awesome against her very wet pussy. She was feeling her orgasm approach and she was already able to know it was gonna be freakin' amazing.

Well, it certainly was.

Dani came hard and Santana continued working her up to make that perfect feeling last.

"You taste wonderfully." Santana said before going up to meet Dani's lips.

"You _are _wonderful." Dani said with a big smile across her face.

"I know it, right!?" Santana joked and kissed Dani one more time.

The two girls just looked at each other for a little while. They were both happy and couldn't really stop smiling.

Santana liked Dani a lot. She was the first girl who made the latina feel special after Brittany. Santana could see them going somewhere. She could see them being an item. She could see herself saying _'I love you'_ to Dani sometime in the future.

Dani also liked Santana a lot. Maybe she even liked her way too much for the short period of time they were together, but that didn't really matter. Dani_ wanted_ that, she _wanted_ to be Santana's special someone. She _wanted so much_ to take a chance of loving that girl.

"Are you tired?" Santana asked adjusting herself on top of Dani.

"Not even a bit." Dani answered with a smirk across her face.

"Then I think we have to do something about that." Santana said provocatively and kissed Dani hard. This time, the blonde was the one who started to work Santana's core up. It didn't take long for the latina to do the same to Dani. The two of them quickly built a rhythm.

One more time Dani lost track of time. She shut out the world outside and so did Santana. They would only listen to their moaning and heavy breathing.

"I'm close." Santana managed to say.

"I'm _so _close." Dani said as well.

It didn't take long for them to come almost at the same time.

Dani was once again amazed by the intensity of her orgasm, and Santana couldn't believe how extraordinary the girl was in bed and how perfectly they fit together.

The two girls continued with their sex marathon for a couple more hours before being completely exhausted.

"Are you hungry?" Santana asked once she laid on her side, playing with Dani's arm and being as much close to the girl as it was possible.

"A little bit." Dani lied. She was actually starving, but didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Well, I think I could eat a horse right now." Santana said making Dani smile at her. The latina gave the blonde a quick kiss and got out of bed "Stay here while I go make something for us to eat."

"Can I go with you? I'd like to help and, you know, not be unnecessarily apart from you." Dani said kindly and Santana's heart melted.

"Of course you can, babe." Santana grabbed two kimonos and gave one to Dani "I think Kurt and Rachel will be home really soon, so, even not being happy about it, we should better not be walking naked around the place right now."

"That's a shame. I'd really love to see you cooking wearing just nothing." Dani incited.

"You'll see that. Soon. I promise." Santana said and hurried to give Dani another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani and Santana were halfway through their food preparation when Kurt and Rachel got home.

"What are you guys cooking? I was able to smell it from outside the apartment." Rachel said getting closer to the kitchen counter to drool over the very well smelling food.

"It's just pasta, but with a great sauce." Dani answered happily tasting the food "And I think it's ready."

"I didn't know you two would be here. Please, try not to make too much noise." Kurt said grumpily and went straight to the living room couch to lie down.

"What's up with Lady Lips?" Santana asked sincerely worried about the boy. Kurt normally has bad mood for specific reasons like fighting with Blaine, or when his favorite contestant is eliminated from The X Factor, or when he can't manage to find the hideous hippo brooch Santana keeps hiding from him, or…

"He has the worst headache ever." Rachel stated and Santana made a face "What?"

"I need to tell him something, but it will most definitely make his headache worst." Santana whispered so only Rachel could hear her.

"What have you done this time?" Rachel didn't have to be a genius to realize what has happened between Dani and Santana today (hello? Kimonos, cooking and messy hairs) and how that affects Kurt negatively, but she made Santana the question anyway.

"Look, you know I don't have a bed or a private space in this apartment yet. So, Dani and I decided today was the day for our first time, but her roommate was home. We came here and Kurt's bed is so good and receptive and we really needed a bed, okay?" Santana was partially ashamed, partially super proud of what happened earlier. Rachel almost laughed at the girl.

"Kurt's gonna be pissed." Rachel said a little too loud for Santana's sake.

"Why am I gonna be pissed?" Kurt asked impatiently "What have you done this time, Satan?"

"Thank you very much, Berry." Santana rolled her eyes and turned to face Kurt. Before she could say anything, Dani got into the conversation again.

"It was my fault, Kurt. Don't blame, San, please." Santana thought it was so cute to have Dani defending her she couldn't resist going towards her girlfriend and giving her a loving kiss.

"Make sure you keep that one, Santana." Rachel said smiling. She was really happy to see Dani and Santana together. Both girls were so happy and made such an adorable couple she could melt just from looking at them interacting.

"I will, Rach. You can bet on it." Santana smiled and kissed Dani again.

"Wait a second, stop all the cute couple grossness. What the hell happened that I'm gonna be pissed about and it's not Santana's fault but Dani's?" Kurt's bad mood seemed to have increased a bit. Another thing that usually makes the boy lose it is being the only one that doesn't know what everybody else is talking about.

"We sort of invaded your private space." Santana said calmly holding Dani close to her.

"You did WHAT?" Kurt asked shocked and then started to pay attention to what was going on in the apartment. He didn't have noticed before that Santana and Dani were wearing only kimonos, that their hair was extremely messy and that they were streamed with that 'just had sex' intoxicating glow. Kurt also spotted a purple bra really close to the curtain that separated his area from the rest of the place "Oh, no. Tell me you guys didn't have sex in my bed."

"I'll totally buy you a new sheet." Santana said avoiding Kurt's eyes "I'm sorry."

"We're sorry." Dani said with a really low voice. She normally is very extroverted and speaks a lot, but right now the blonde looked just so shy and ashamed.

Kurt said nothing else. He massaged his temples like his headache was getting stronger and went to grab alcohol and a lighter.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Rachel asked confused.

"I'm gonna burn everything 'cause I'm not sleeping in that bed ever again!" Kurt said going straight to his bedroom area, but before getting in, Dani stopped him.

"Just let me talk to you for a second, Kurt." The blonde said and Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not happy with you and Santana talking to me right now." The boy grumbled.

"Look, I'm really sorry and I know Santana is sorry too." Dani said and Santana nodded in agreement "I can say thousands of stuff trying to justify everything, but we know we crossed a line today."

"Wanky." Santana said with a grin across her face, which went away the moment Kurt looked at her with an angry expression "Sorry."

"Anyway." Dani continued "Where I wanna get with this is that Santana and I did something impulsive, we didn't think about anything else, we were feeling the moment. So, I only ask you to understand that, 'cause you know how it is to be in love with someone and how stupid we become with all this feelings inside."

Kurt's expression softened a bit, but he didn't say anything. Santana was the first to break the silence.

"Are you in love with me?" The latina looked like a little puppy asking Dani that question. Her eyes shinned and she seemed unsure of what exactly she had to do next.

"I am." Dani answered shyly. She was afraid Santana wouldn't reattribute her feelings, they were together for such a short period of time and Santana had such a pretty intense relationship before meeting the blonde, the latina could totally still be attached to Brittany, even if it was just a little bit.

Dani's fears and insecurities went away the moment Santana smiled at her. It was the most beautiful and true smile Dani had ever seen in her life.

Santana walked towards Dani and stopped right in front of her. Kurt was standing right there, but Santana did not acknowledge him anymore, the world stopped for a moment and Dani was all that mattered.

"I love you." Santana said and grabbed Dani's face to pull the girl in for a passionate kiss.

Seeing that, Rachel grabbed Kurt by his arm and pulled him into his bedroom area.

"They are way too cute!" Rachel said, melting.

"I'm upset." Kurt said and Rachel looked at him in disapproval.

"Look, Kurt, I understand you are upset 'cause they used your bed, but come on, they're in love. Have you seen Santana this happy since she broke up with Brittany? I'll help you change the sheets and…" Rachel started her speech, but Kurt interrupted her.

"I'm not upset with the sex in my bed stuff. Dani's right, we don't think when we love someone, we just feel." Kurt stated. Rachel looked confused.

"Then why are you upset?" Rachel asked.

"They made me miss Blaine." Rachel smiled and hugged her best friend.

"It's good that you miss your fiancé, silly." The brunette didn't say anything to Kurt, but Dani and Santana were making her miss Finn too.

* * *

**So, guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter two. **

**I've been thinking about going on with this story for more than three chapters, but I don't really know yet. Maybe I'll write a couple more.**

**Ps.: Finn's not dead. At least not yet. I'm still trying to figure out if I want to follow Glee's developments or not.**


End file.
